petstarplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
VIP Packs
VIP Packs (also known as Starcoins Packs or Diamond Packs) are packs on MovieStarPlanet that can be bought with real money. Packs include Starcoins, Diamonds and up to five items. One of the five items is a pet, and it comes only if you buy the Diamond Pack. The VIP Packs change around once a month. The first VIP Pack was made in December 2011. It is possible to buy a VIP membership for one week (Bronze Pack), one month (Silver Pack), three weeks (Gold Pack) or one year (Diamond Pack). The users can buy a regular VIP, Elite VIP or Star VIP membership. There used to be a Super VIP membership, but it was removed. Packs Note! Most of the names are non-official! The only official names are Christmas Pack. Valentine's Day Pack, Easter Pack, Birthday Pack and Summer Party Pack (and even in those packs, the word Pack isn't official). This list only includes packs that were bought by at least one PetStarPlanet user. Packs without items (Before November 2011) Before November 2011, VIP Packs came only with Starcoins. VIP members were able to buy Starcoins. Christmas Pack (November 2011-January 2012) This pack was the first VIP Pack that was ever made. The pet in this pack was a white boonie with red and green spots. Valentine's Day Pack (January-February 2012) The pet in this pack was white and it had hearts on it. One of the items consists of four dragons. Fashion Week Pack (February-March 2012) The style was similar to the "Fashion Week" theme in March 2012. The pet in this pack was a rock star styled boonie. Easter Pack (March-April 2012) The pet in this pack was an Easter Bunny. Glitter Pack (April-May 2012) This pack came with disco styled items and a squirrel. Birthday Pack (May-June 2012) This pack was made to celebrate MovieStarPlanet's third anniversary. The pet in this pack was a white dog with a bow. Summer Party Pack (June-July 2012) This was the last pack with an actual name. This pack came with summer styled items. The pet in this pack was a yellow boonie and it was summer styled. Pixel Power Pack (July-August 2012) This was the first pack that included Diamonds. The style was similar to the "Pixel Power" theme in August 2012. The pet in this pack was a green rabbit/bunny. Slime Pack (August-September 2012) This pack had slimy items. The pet in this pack was a hedgehog. The pet of this pack is probably the most unique retired pet because it doesn't resemble any other retired pet (the bunnies and the squirrel resemble the foxes). Autumn Pack (September-October 2012) This pack didn't have any specific theme. However, because it was made in autumn, MovieStar MSP decided to use the clothes of it in her autumn look. This pack came with a black dog. Halloween Pack (Around October 2012) The pet of this pack was a halloween styled boonie. It changed its appearance in every stage. It's final stage resembles the Monster of Frankenstein. Space Pack (Around November 2012) This pack came with a space suit. The pet of this pack was a space styled boonie. Its first stage resembles a Borg, its third stage resembles the MovieStarPlanet logo and its final stage resembles an alien. Christmas Pack (Around December 2012) The pet of this pack was a boonie. It changed appearance in every stage. One of its stages resembles a reindeer and its final stage resembles a Christmas tree. New Year's Pack (Around December 2012-January 2013) One of the items of this pack consists of three partying animals. It is unknow what the pet looks like because none of the PetStarPlanet users bought it for a year. Elemental Pack (Around February 2013) This pack came with elemental clothes. The pet of this pack was a boonie and it changed appearance in every stage. Each stage resembles a different element, with the final stage resembling earth. Tropical Pack (Around June-July 2013) This pack came with a red parrot. The pet of this pack was a striped boonie. Moon Pack (Mid-late 2013) The girls' version of this pack included blue hair. Winter Pack (Around November 2013) The pet of this pack was a snow styled animal. It changed its appearance in every stage. Its first stage resembles a white seal and one of its stages resembles an owl. Horse Pack (Around July 2014) This was the pack when the 2014 FIFA World Cup ended. The pet of this pack was a white winged horse. This horse was later added to the pet shop. Ice Cream Pack (Around August 2014) The pet of this pack came with a boonie that was wearing a hat. Christmas Pack (Around December 2014) This pack came with at least two Christmas clothes. The pet of this pack was a boonie. In its final stage, the boonie doesn't look very happy. Category:MovieStarPlanet